


November 23, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was midnight when Amos located his daughter and used one tentacle to protect her from six villains.





	November 23, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

It was midnight when Amos located his daughter and used one tentacle to protect her from six villains near the Pig Pit.

THE END


End file.
